Monster
by xXAngelWingZ
Summary: Matthew Williams is a shy boy that relies on the fake love of his stuffed bear, Kumajiro. But what happens when he listens to it when it gives bad advice?


Ever since he was a little boy, Matthew Williams has always been outcasted. Ignored, forgotten, mistooken for his brother. He never escaped it. He had only one friend, only one that would remember him, talk to him. His little stuffed bear Kumajiro. He brought that bear everywhere he went. To school, grocery shopping with his parents, movies, everywhere. No one knows where he got it, not even his parents knew where he found it. They knew how lonely he was, so they let him keep it(of course, after washing it). Their bond quickly grew and he now believed his little furry friend could actually talk to him. They conversed about mindless things, that only children really talked about. Arthur would hear Matt talking to nothing and answering replies he never got. Sometimes, he thought he was going mad. Francis would reply,

"An imaginary friend, no?" Arthur would nod slowly, but he had a feeling this was no innocent imaginary friend. He didn't bother. Matt seemed to have a good time with... Whatever it went by, and high school came. To tell the truth, Matthew was beyond nervous. Not the fact that he carried a stuffed bear around, but because he didn't know how to interact with others of his own age. So you could say he was socially awkward. Arthur drove up to the huge building and stopped atthe entrance. Alfred jumpped out of the car with a cheery look plastered on his face.

"Come on, slowpoke!" he called to Matt in the car. Alfred knew very well that the first week of school was a breeze, which was why he was so excited. His little  
>brother slowly got out of the car, bear in his arms.<p>

"Dude, you're really still bringing that stupid bear around? You're gonna get  
>teased, bro!" Matthew sighed and looked down to him.<p>

"I-I can't just leave him home..." he replied. Alfred gave a shrug. "Whatever. Don't  
>say I didn't warn you." they headed into the huge building, his little brother clinging onto him. He was a bit surprised when he saw people giving him wierd looks. As soon as Alfred reached his classroom, he told Matt how to get to his next class. He walked down the long hallway to get to the stairs. Though once he was going to go down the<br>stairs, someone snatched Kumajiro from him.

"H-hey!" he turnned back to see a blond boy with brown eyes.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be carrying a bear?" he said with a smirk.

"Give him back!" was all the Canadian said.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!" the boy said with sarcasm. Matt grabbed he bear in hopes of yanking it out of his grip, which resulted with it being ripped in two. Matt stared in horror as he held the detatched head of his loved bear.

"K-k-k-kumaj-j-jiro...?" he gaped. The teenager above him just laughed. The Canadian growled lowly and screamed. Everything went black after that.

"Mattie!" Al shouted to his brother. Matt's head shot up from his arms. Tears were streaming from his face. Blood being smeared with the tears.

"Mattie, what happened?" he asked. The boy was clutching something tightly. Alfred laid his hand on Matt's arm and tried to pry the object away from him. He was hesitant but eventually let him see what it was. His brother saw his little bear ripped in two, which  
>brought more tears to Matt's eyes. Al looked at the bleeding, terrifyed boy and sighed. Of course their parents were notified and they came to pick the boys up as soon as possible.<p>

"Matthew... Why the bloody hell did you attack him?" he asked on the car ride home. Said boy was still looking at his ripped bear.

"... You can't attack someone for ripping a bear in half. It's just not right. It was wrong of him to touch it, but that's no reason to stab him with a pen."

"Cher, he's known zat bear all his precious life~" Francis replied  
>from the drivers seat.<p>

Arthur sighed. "I know, but... Never mind." they finally pulled up to the house after a few moments of awkward silence. As soon as their door was unlocked, Matt went straight to his room, where he went right to sewing the bear's head back to his body. When that was done, he buried his face into his pillow and must've fallen asleep because he awoke to find his beloved bear with something sticking out from under it. Matt sat up and pulled the object out. It was a knife.

_You have to kill him, Mattie._ his friend said to him.

"..." he looked down at the knife again. Then at Kumajiro.

All Matthew heard the next day was,

"I heard James was killed last night!" and

"I think that creepy kid killed James... What was his name again?" and people were going up to him, asking him the same questions.

"Did you kill James?" he acted as innocent as possible, whispering a shy, "N-no..." somehow, everyone believed him. In his mind, he was smirking. Full of adrenaline, wanting to kill more, more, MORE! He wanted to feel that same feeling last night. And his little,  
>fluffy bear told him,<p>

_Do it..._

He was now standing above his brother, bloody knife in hand. He had killed his own fathers with it, and he was ready to do it again to his brother. He brought the knife up and was about to bring it down, until a pang of realization hit him. What has he turnned into? What has he done? He killed pretty much everyone... His own fathers... He killed  
>them both... Tears were brought to his eyes and he dropped the knife. Matt fell to his knees and brought his bloody hands up to his face, sobbing.<p>

"Wh... What have I turnned into, brother...?" he sobbed. Alfred looked down to him, then at the bloody bear beside him. That was when police sirens went off and the colors blue and red lit up the area. Alfred laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Matthew looked up from his hands, face covered in his parents' blood. "We can get rid of the monster before it takes you over completely..."


End file.
